Soul Kingdom Hearts
by Mitsuki Lockhart
Summary: Rewriting chapters.


Xion:Yo~! this is VampireRoxas's 3rd story she's working on~! i know i'm not in this story but i'm here to help VR to say..  
She does not own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater! Nor the charas of soul eater and kh. but she does own some charas...,  
mitsuki:hi~!  
Hey riku? a boy asked.  
yea? said boy answered.  
do you really think we'll find another world...?  
if we go to the end of the sea...maybe...,riku aswered.  
I wonder what it's like..., everything will be answered when we get 'll know the kind of world tht kairi came from, and why we're here...,if kairi didn't come here we would've never thought tht there were other worlds beside destiney islands.  
"sora and riku look at kairi" oh! i'm making something really cool! she said hiding it. let me see said. 's a necklace of thalassa shells. sailors would wear them when they went to the sea. she said sitting back down on the side of the boat.

"sigh" a girl sighed. i wonder if there is other worlds beside death city? she asked 2 boys.  
i don't one of the boys. but maybe if we travel far enough we might see some the other.  
maybe...,she said falling asleep.  
"later on.."  
? she said waking up. w-what the heck! she said looking around her. Were's takuya and zetsu? she asked. oh well..,i'll look for them. she said runnning to find them.? what the- everything is turning dark...she said. then she saw one of the boys. zetsu! she said. u don't have takuya with u? mitsuki..,he said holding his hand to her. come with me...,he said. "heartless grabs ankle" ! u don't have to worry. Takuya is with me as well...,the darkness isn't to be feared mitsuki..., ...zet..su...why..?mitsuki asked.

Mitsuki's and Sora's POV It's pitch black...there's nothing at all...!  
i saw kairi at some kind of door.  
i saw takuya at this strange door tht i've never seen before...  
Kairi! sora said. Takuya! Mitsuki said So...ra...,Kairi said. Mit...suki...,Takuya said.  
! kairi! takuya! they both said trying to catch kairi and takuya.  
"passes through both sora and mitsuki" ! wah! "Fear not the darkness..."? it's tht voice...,they both said.  
"flash" ?

Mitsuki's POV What the heck? she said while something was flashing into her hand."For within u there lies the strongest weapon in the world..." ?

Disney castle Jimminy cricket at ur service. jimminy said lifting his hat. Get off my head! donald said. excuse my manners there- Be careful u two! queen minny said. Not to worry ur majesty! leave it to me ur majesty! donald said. It'll be alright! goofy said saluting the queen. "we'll find the King and bring him back unharmed!" they thought.

sora and mitsuki's POV A key! Or is it a sword? "the keyblade the power tht sleeps within u both.."  
keyblade...,they both said. and what does he mean by both? there's no-one else than me right here. they said not knowing they were gonna fall. ! ack!

mitsuki's pov damn tht hurt..,i said getting up. what the heck..! i said when i saw something coming up. what the heck is tht?

sora and mitsuki's POV ? what the heck is tht? they asked looking at the creature."u needn't be afraid"  
hm...,i think i'm gonna have to fight it. and tht's because i think tht running's not a choice. hm...,the head looks like it's one of it's weakspots...Mitsuki said looking at it's head instead of the little ones."jumps and hits head" ? "heartless is defeated" well at least it was ugly. she said. i hope nothing else is gonna happen to me...,she said then the floor cracked open again and the heartless was gone..but mitsuki was trying to hold on to her home but failed and was sucked into the vortex like the heartless.  
"hits little heartless" how's tht? I didn't spend all tht time sparin' with riku for nothin' u freaks! sora said hitting the heartless."doesn't seem to be any end to this...it's probably the biggest 1 i gotta take down..! "damnit! he's way too big for me to hit! what do i do...what do i do..." Hey ugly! yer face is wide open! "hits heartless, heartless is defeated"  
how's tht for ya? sora asked just one more hit...I'm sending u to the docto- !. sora said when a vortex appeared out of nowhere. the heartless was gone like mitsuki's. but now sora was holding on to a ..ku...g...gu..."lets go of the rock" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Tranverse Town AHYUK? donald! look! the star...! goofy said to donald. ...the sooner we find this "key-bearer" the better. donald said looking at the stars. better hurry! eh? where'd pluto go off to? "sniff sniff" ! pluto saw mitsuki and sora knocked out on a wall. ...mmm. they said. the first thing the mutt does after following us here is wander off on his own i do say- "slurp" wahh! wh-what? huh..a dog! hm? who's this? sora said looking at mitsuki. ...mew..,she said with her cat ears and tail out.i should wake her up...,but i don't know how.., woof! pluto said. oh! i should carry her so nothing happens to her! sora said getting the idea. "picks up mitsuki" ...say. where am i? he said holding mitsuki. i know i caught up with tht thingamajig...,where the heck did it bring me, thogugh..! now whadda i do? "scratches head" doesn't look like ur gonna be of any help...,'pant pant pant" takuya...,mitsuki said in her sleep. "They've arrived then.. the bearers of the "key".." a man said watching mitsuki and sora. hm? did she just say something? sora asked looking at mitsuki. 

Xion: well tht's the first chapter~! hope u liked it! well VR is gonna make another few chapters on the way. so i hoped u enjoyed it~!  
oh! and no reveiw flames! she hates tht. 


End file.
